O sentimento oculto
by Alexandra Peccla
Summary: Gaara e Hinata... Você é fã de NaruHina, cuidado, pois pode mudar de opnião
1. Chapter 1

"É realmente faz muito tempo...Que essa inquietação consome cada fibra do meu corpo..."Pensou Gaara enquanto observava o estrelado céu do deserto,sentia uma profunda tranquilidade invadir todo seu ser..."Isso não vai durar,já se aproxima a tempestade..."

Gaara agora era Kazekage, não deveria distrair-se a esse extremo...Estava decidido ele voltou para casa(mansão) entrou em seu quarto olhou-se no espelho e viu,um jovem de 20 anos, alto,magro, mas sobre tudo sozinho,era bem verdade que agora tinha amigos e se dava bem com seus irmãos mas sentia falta dela...Nem tinha a consciência do por que, mas desejava estar com ela...

_Hinata..._sussurrou um triste kazekage, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, alguém batia a porta do seu quarto._Quem é?_perguntou intrigado, quem o havia tirado do transe em que se forçara a meter-se?

_Gaara???Sou eu, você disse que jantaria o Kankuro e comigo, não se lembra?_perguntou Temari.

_Ah sim claro... "Não sei se agradeço ou esgano você..."pensou Gaara.

Seu irmão já o esperava a mesa... Estava grato por há muito ter cessado a rixa entre ambos ,sentia-se grato por ter sido perdoado pelos anos em que sua frieza e crueldade o haviam separado de seus irmãos.

Kankuro havia se levantado para cumprimentar seu irmão... Nesse momento Gaara abraçou Kankuro, que por sinal ficou surpreso;

_O que foi?Você está bem?_perguntou Temari perplexa e preocupada.

Mas o jovem kazekage nada respondeu apenas soltou Kankuro e abraçou Temari... Os seus irmãos mais velhos não entenderam nada... Mas se sentiram bem com tamanho apresso demonstrado pelo caçula.

Jantaram e em seguida ficaram conversando na sala de estar, ficaram ali por algum tempo até que Temari disse:

_Boa noite...

_Boa noite._responderam em uníssono

Quando fazia uns minutinhos que a moça havia se retirado Kankuro perguntou:

_O que está acontecendo com você?

_Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar!

_Como preferir...Mas e então semana que vem iremos a aldeia da folha...Veremos Uzumaki que é seu amigo não é verdade...Aquele cabeça oca.

_É verdade, mas sinto falta dele e de suas bobeiras.

_Veremos também aquele garoto do clã Hyuuga...

Gaara serrou o punho nessa hora e respirou fundo para que Kankuro não percebece que estava alterado...

Kankuro era sagaz e perspicaz... Assim sendo percebeu a inquietação do Kage. Fez como sempre fazia quando convinha... Mudou de assunto;

_Sabe quem terá sua felicidade multiplicada?_disse sorrindo de canto... Gaara conhecia bem as técnicas evasivas de Kankuro...

_Não, pode dizer nii-san..._disse em um tom diferente do habitual.

_Temari... Ela estava mesmo querendo ver o Nara..."Vôce não é nada bobo Gaara...Ainda se dirige a mim como nii-san,só faz isso quando estamos sozinhos e vôce percebe a malícia em minhas palavras..."pensou Kankuro.

_Para dizer a verdade não me lembrava mais do rolo entre eles..._falou com sinceridade... "Do jeito que ando ultimamente... Não é de se admirar"pensou o Kage

_Bem já vou dormir... Boa noite._disse já se retirando(o Kankuro minha gente...)

_Boa noite...

Mas Gaara não iria se recolher tão cedo...A tempestade lá fora se acalmava e em pouco tempo não passaria de uma leve estava decido a esperar que parasse a fim de que pudesse contemplar a lua cheia...

Pouco tempo depois e a tempestade havia então que saiu e pôs-se a admirar formosa criação...Olhando para ela deslumbrava imagens...Era um certo olhar... Considerava a lua sua amiga íntima... Mas tinha cuidado, o sábio e jovem Kazekage sabia o quão traiçoeiro pode ser o coração humano...[N/A;não era como alguns que quebram a cara e botam a culpa na lua...]Ficou ali com sua "amiga" por algum tempo, que ele próprio não saberia precisar...Tudo parecia muito vago e confuso nos últimos tempos...Aqueles eram tempos nostálgicos...

Finalmente era chegada a hora, que ele temia e ansiava...Era a hora em que adormeceria e sonharia com ela...Ou então teria um pesadelo com a mesma.


	2. Chapter 2

Era tarde...Não tinha certeza da hora...Seu atual suplício diário fazia-se necessário, precisava dormir...

"É mesmo uma pena... Não possuir o controle..." pensou Kazekage.

Deitou-se em sua confortável cama, estava receoso... Começou a pensar em seu cotidiano e nos problemas de Suna,para assim poder cansar-se e adormecer.

Pouco tempo depois... Sentia o balançar suave que antecedia a passagem... Em um piscar de olhos sentiu algo que poderia ser descrito como o espírito, lentamente conduzindo-o sabe-se lá para onde...

De repente percebeu-se com míseros doze na floresta da presunçosa equipe a sua frente, visualizou a mesma sena que vivera a oito anos...Estava naquela parte onde briga com seu irmão, dizendo que não é o bastante, Temari grita pedindo para parar mas ele nem faz menção de tal atitude...Sentia três chakras atrás de um arbusto...Tudo aconteceu rápido e ele próprio estava confuso...Gaara havia atacado usando o caixão de areia aquelas três presenças...Os três chakras desapareceram,podia-se sentir o cheiro de sangue impregnando o ar...Um sorriso maléfico brotou em sua face...Um grito era abafado, era o jovem Kage em mais um de seus pesadelos...

Porém não acabou aqui sua aflição, muito pelo contrário era apenas o princípio... Agora. podia ver as lutas preliminares da prova Chunin...Era a batalha byakugan...Sentiu seu corpo estremecer, um forte arrepio percorrer-lhe em um diante de Neji...Gaara diante de Neji...Ele era Hinata,tinha que enfrentar seus medos e a fúria de quem admirava...Sentia-se impotente até que a voz de alguém a(o) despertou e fez surgir o desejo de começo dominava a luta, mas não demorou muito e Neji já estava em franca vantagem[...] sentia o sabor de sangue e uma forte dor no peito,até respirar era difícil...Mas não iria desistir...Como poderia fazê-lo?Neji era implacável [...] iria atacar novamente mas foi impedido pelos senseis das equipes da Folha...Sentiu uma dor insuportável no peito,mais intensa que qualquer outra que já houvesse sentido...Caiu de joelhos e foi socorrida por Kurenai...A intenção de Neji era mata-la estava ciente disso...Não culpava seu nii-san por isso,sabia o quanto ele sofria em silêncio...Por fim perdeu os sentidos...

Gaara agora assistia sua luta com Lee, mas já não era mais Lee e sim Hinata...Nessa fase de seu sonho tinha dupla consciência, era Gaara e também Hinata...Todos os golpes que usou contra Lee foram desferidos em Hinata...Sua dor podia ser então multiplicada...

Kazekage acordou empapado de suor, sua respiração estava alterada, seu pulso acelerado...

Sabaku havia acordado ofegante, com o coração a mil e como se isso não fosse o bastante a areia realizava uma dança agressiva ao seu redor.

Aos poucos sua respiração voltava à normalidade, o mesmo vale para a realmente muito suado,tão suado que a regata que usava colara no seu tórax e abdômen,causando-lhe aflição;

"Ai,preciso de um banho frio..."pensou Gaara já se levantando,olhou no relógio da cabeceira da cama a hora,03h e 25min,ainda era cedo ou será que era tarde?Apenas a lua iluminava o recinto, mas a luminosidade era suficiente para que o Kage pudesse mira-se no espelho,admirando o estranho ali refletido,estranho estranho.

Ajustou o chuveiro no frio (para quem não sabe, o deserto só é quente durante o dia pois a areia reflete o sol,mas durante a noite faz muito frio).Entrou de uma vez debaixo d'água,sempre que tinha um sonho desses fazia isso,esse pesadelo havia sido mais intenso que o a mão à parede,sentia a água percorrer-lhe por todo o corpo.

No distrito Hyuuga;

Hinata estava dormindo, seu sonho era agradável,nele ela estava num jardim,mas de repente o cenário estava em um deserto observando a lua cheia,foi tomada por grande aflição e desespero,não sabia o motivo.

Dos olhos de Gaara brotavam lágrimas, verdadeiras jóias, chorava compulsivamente, soluçava então caiu de joelhos, deslumbrado cenas de seu pesadelo,revivia toda a dor,sentia-se maldito.

O sonho de Hyuuga prosseguia, uma forte ventania no deserto, em seguida começou a chover muito pele era tocada pela chuva e pelo vento,ambos multiplicavam a tristeza em seu ser.

Não conseguia acalmar-se,pobre Kazekage,seus sentimentos feriam-lhe a alma e acima de tudo seu coração,Suna no Shukaku sorria(aqui esse demônio ainda acompanha o Gaara):

"Droga, não sei o que fazer..." pensou o Kage, começou a apertar com força o próprio braço até que o mesmo sangrasse, mesmo com a dor e sangramento não parou de apertar.

Hinata caíra de joelhos no deserto, pois a chuva era muito forte,percebia em sua roupa manchas de sangue,não sabia de onde vinham,sabia apenas que não era seu sangue mas se fosse doeria menos,começou a repente despertou;

"Não tenho tempo." Cruzou as pernas posicionando-se para meditar. Com isso melhoraria o problema.

Gaara estava de joelhos no banheiro vendo o sangue se dissolver a água...

Hinata meditava, aos poucos sua meditação fazia efeito, sentiu algo diferente como se seu espírito estivesse sendo dividido.

O Kage percebeu alguma coisa tocando-lhe a cabeça e o ombro, parecia uma mão,profunda tranquilidade ia sendo instalada em seu de se ferir,respirou fundo e se levantou...Saiu do banheiro,sentia que a mão o conduzia,fez um curativo e se vestiu,retornou a cama e aos poucos adormeceu.

Agora que Hyuuga cessara a meditaçã mais calma e novamente e sonharia com o jardim.

Continua...

Essa fic é antiga e a abandonei por muito tempo, peço desculpa, mas creio que ninguém a está acompanhando, de todo modo espero que gostem, tenho mais capítulos feitos, vou publicar aos poucos, espero que comentem, caso contrário acabo me esquecendo dela novamente e só kami sabe quando lembrarei de atualizar...

Kiss


End file.
